The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle systems include a plurality of subsystems, including by way of example, engine, transmission, ride/handling, braking, HVAC, and occupant protection. Multiple controllers may be employed to monitor and control operation of the subsystems. The controllers can be configured to communicate via a controller area network (CAN) to coordinate operation of the vehicle in response to operator commands, vehicle operating states, and external conditions. A fault can occur in one of the controllers that affects communications via the CAN bus.